wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for hunters
This is an article on useful macros for hunters. DISCLAIMER Macros will never give you optimal shot rotations in every encounter. That said, it is the case that a macro can be used to get you very close to optimal rotation, and often it is is the case that a player can do more damage by paying attention to what he is attacking vs. which shot to use. Macros are a play style preference, and while they may increase a "poor" players' performance, good macros can only take you so far. It is very important to know which macro to use, in which circumstance because using the wrong macro at the wrong time will undoubtedly make you look like a nub. Beast Mastery Hunter Macros * Reccomended PVE "Macro-Spammer" Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=ctbMztxRwu0est0eMoZx00b * Reccomended Pet PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?petcalc=cud0Mfs0zhoo Spamable Beast Mastery Hunter Macro #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast !auto shot /cast Kill Shot /castrandom Steady Shot, Arcane Shot, Multi-Shot /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Mark & Attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /castsequence reset=5 button:2 Hunter's Mark; Serpent Sting, Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /petattack /petdefensive Bestial Wrath #showtooltip Bestial Wrath /cast Kill Command /cast Bestial Wrath /use 13 /use 14 Marksmanship Hunter Macros * Reccomended PVE "Macro-Spammer" Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=ctbMzZceAsMhzMxog0Aox00b * Reccomended Pet PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?petcalc=zMd00fc0zho Spamable Marksman Hunter Macro #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast !auto shot /cast Kill Shot /castrandom Steady Shot, Arcane Shot, Multi-Shot, Chimera Shot /use 13 /use 14 /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Mark & Attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /castsequence reset=5 button:2 Hunter's Mark; Serpent Sting, Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /cast combat Kill Command /petattack /petdefensive Survival Hunter Macros * Reccomended PVE "Macro-Spammer" Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=cxoZ0eVoZe00i0cIhxdAhck * Reccomended Pet PVE Spec: http://www.wowhead.com/?petcalc=zMd00fc0zho Spamable Survival Hunter Macro #showtooltip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast !auto shot /cast Kill Shot /castrandom Steady Shot, Explosive Shot, Multi-Shot /use 13 /use 14 /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() Mark & Attack #showtooltip Hunter's Mark /castsequence reset=5 button:2 Hunter's Mark; Serpent Sting, Hunter's Mark /stopmacro button:2 /cast combat Kill Command /petattack /petdefensive All Hunter Macros One-Button Misdirection #showtooltip /cast target=focus,exists,nodead Misdirection; target=pet,exists,nodead Misdirection All-in-One Melee #showtooltip /castsequence reset=target/3 Wing Clip, Raptor Strike, Wing Clip /castrandom exists Mongoose Bite All-in-One Pet Care #showtooltip /cast modifier:ctrl Tame Beast /cast combat Heart of the Phoenix /cast nopet Call Pet; dead Revive Pet /castsequence nomodifier, button:1 reset=15 Mend Pet, null /cast button:2 Dismiss Pet Miscellaneous, Old, and Situational Macros Growl/Cower Pet Button Saver #showtooltip /petautocasttoggle btn:2,group,modGrowl;btn:2,nogroup,modCower;btn:2,groupCower;btn:2Growl /petautocastoff btn:3Growl /petautocastoff btn:3Cower /stopmacro nobtn:1 /cast group,modGrowl;nogroup,modCower;groupCower;Growl When grouped, Cower is up and Growl is on Shift/Ctrl/Alt (no room to specify without branching into a second macro); when solo, it's reversed. Right click on either of them to toggle auto-cast. If you forget which is toggled on/off, mouse-wheel-click to turn them both off and go from there. Growl will auto-cast even when not on the pet's bar: I'm not sure about Cower or any other ability, but I'm sure better hunters than I would know, so ask them. Simple auto Growl/Cower #showtooltip /cast Hunter's Mark /petautocaston group Cower; nogroup Growl /petautocastoff nogroup Cower; group Growl When grouped, growl is off, cower set on, and when solo the other way around. This is linked to a frequently used spell, but could be put with anything on the 2nd line. I WIN! /cast Bestial Wrath /cast Rapid Fire /use 13 /use 14 /cast Blood Fury This one casts Bestial Wrath, Rapid Fire, uses both Trinkets and Blood Fury (Orc Racial) for a DPS Burst. Change around the Blood Fury to another ability (Troll Berserker for example). You can also name the Trinkets if you want to (e.g. /use Bloodlust Brooch). NOTE: This macro is awful. NOTE: You can use this for PVP... It's not really all that useful any more though because Bestial Wrath and Rapid Fire both have different cool down times. Pet Attack/Follow Toggle /petattack /petfollow target=pettarget,exists This will on first click send your pet in to attack your target, and on the second click it stop attacking and return to you. Oh crap! #showtooltip Battlemaster's Determination /script UIErrorsFrame:Hide() /use Horde Battle Standard /use Battlemaster's Determination /use Super Healing Potion /use Healthstone /cast Deterrence Sort of the opposite to "I WIN". Will give a significant HP boost. (You will have to change the Battlemaster's trinket if you're using the +crit one.) Vipersting / focus setter #showtooltip Viper Sting /clearfocus modifier:shift /focus target=focus,noexists; target=focus,dead /cast target=focus,exists,harmViper Sting If pressed with shift this macro will ONLY reset the focustarget. If your last focus is dead or none is set it'll set your target as your focustarget and vipersting it. Intervene / Roar of Sacrifice /castsequence target=mouseover,help Intervene, Roar of Sacrifice /castsequence nomod,target=Tokdåre Intervene, Roar of Sacrifice Change the target on 2nd line to your name and this macro will Intervene and RoS yourself but if you activate it with the shift mod it'll intervene and RoS the mouseover target if it's friendly. Master's Call #showtooltip Master's Call /cast target=focus Master's Call /cast modifier:shift Master's Call /cast name} Master's Call This macro will do three things: when clicked without any modifier, it will cast Master's Call on the Hunter; with Alt, it will cast it on the Focus target (eg. your healer in an Arena setup); with shift, it will behave as the normal skill, so point and click to the target. Tranquilizing Shot /cast target=mouseover Tranquilizing Shot For fights like Sartharion where you might be called on to tranq Sartharion's fire elemental adds, I find this macro bound to a readily accessible key can make the job much easier. Just point at them and pop; no target switching, no risk of pulling them. Category:Macros Category:Hunters